Business, Love & Desire
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: AU Fuji Syuuske has always been unsuccessful with the love department especially when mixed with business, but what happens when he starts a new job and is suddenly attracted to his co-worker Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yaoi-Perfect Pair and Tango Pair.


**Title: **Business, Love & Desire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT or any of the characters.

**Summary: **Fuji Syuuske has always been unsuccessful with the love department especially when mixed with business, but what happens when he starts working at Atobe Enterprise and is suddenly attracted to his co-worker Tezuka Kunimitsu. Will history repeat itself? Yaoi- Perfect and Tango Pair.

**A/**N– A new fic the idea suddenly popped in my head so I decided to write it out. I'm not sure this will be as well received as my other fics since it focuses on Tango Pair(Atobe/Sanada) instead of Alpha Pair(Sanda/Yukimura), either way hope you enjoy!!!!!

'_Don't ever mix business with pleasure_,' Fuji Syuuske knew that phrase too well. In a work field that demanded for his attention to be given to one specific subject mostly a person he had fallen oh too quickly under the influence of pleasure. He already knew where his sexual preference lied since high school and over the years had learned that love and desire shouldn't be taken lightly especially when both collided at times ending in an abrupt breakup.

But Fuji Syuuske wasn't one to rely on emotions alone so he never took the relationship as serious as his partners did. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't experience which might have been the problem that caused so much uproar. He had been too experience one just couldn't deny how attractive his physical features were, to say the least he was a beauty which others even females couldn't bare to compare to.

Being a photographer was an occupation he had decided since he first held his first camera. His older sister, Yumiko, had bought him an old Yashica Electro 35 GSN for his fourteenth birthday. He was immediately attracted to how rare the old camera was and nobody could take away the joy he felt when he took his younger brother's pictures much to the latter's frustration. Developing his first film brought about a bliss to his soul because no one knew what he saw through his camera's lens, only his photographs depicted what his eyes tried so hard to capture.

It was just a few years ago when he decided to change his subjects from the usual background scenery to real life models presumably males; he had tried displaying female models through his lens but learned that they tried to hard to bring forth sex appeal rather than the emotions he had tried so hard to convey. His lens reflected what emotion the male models had both within their soul and what they displayed appearance wise. Soon the small gap he had placed between his models and himself had lessened; the result thus being his turmoil.

'_Business and love cannot coexist,'_ indeed he had learned so the hard way. The first time he believed he was in love proved to be a mere attraction with the other person because of their similar likes and nothing else. Learning that the best survival rate for a relationship to last is to stay in another area business, mainly because people who mix business with pleasure grow tired of their partner over a short period of time. He was always the one to break off the relationship apologizing with the well known line: 'Sorry, I've met someone else.' Which was a lie.

For someone who hated to be alone it was only wise to cease his frustration through a mere physical relationship, but even that had soon become tiring when he felt the sudden emptiness of not being truly loved. Realizing that love was not for him he decided to bury himself in major work load taking any offers available, it was as Yumiko always told him, _"There is always a time for pleasure. Therefore, get business laid first before you get laid."_

And that's exactly where he found himself at the moment; climbing the steps to the enormous building before him, _Atobe Enterprise_, a well known advertising company that operates over a hundred outdoor advertising companies in more than twenty states. His close friend from college, Kikumaru Eiji, had informed him of a job opening as a graphic designer for a new project the company had on hand. The red head had recommended him after sneaking a peak of his portfolio which he stated as being incredible. Having no job requests in two months he took up the offer and sent in his portfolio a month ago, it was just last week when he had received notification that yes, he had indeed been hired for the job.

Entering the lobby he realized how hotel-like the place seemed everything seemed to fit perfectly well, the blend of all the colors mixing well enough to please different tastes. Walking towards the counter he showed his id and asked directions for the conference room he was to attend; it wouldn't be wise to come in late the first day of work.

-----

"As you all know we'll be having a new member on the team, he should be here shortly. Once he arrives I will go over everyone's role in our new project. Are there any questions?" the silver haired man glanced at the three man present across the room, all which emitted an air of confidence.

"Are you sure this guy is capable of handling such a task?" a dark blue haired man asked.

"Oshitari do not insult me, when I choose my team I choose them wisely."

"Yes well that's something to debate on or should I refrain from reminding you of the last person to take on the task, such an insult to our company," he commented bitterly.

Atobe sighed, "Oshitari just because someone doesn't open his legs for you doesn't mean he's an insult to the company. If you weren't able to court him please refrain from spreading your frustration." Atobe voiced satisfied that the blue haired man didn't or simply couldn't mutter a comeback.

"Besides Tezuka insisted we hire this guy, and that's not something you get to see everyday that alone was enough to convince me," he said with a smirk.

Tezuka wasn't short in giving Atobe a deathly glare, but let his last comment sly knowing that the man could not live without mocking others. It was true that he insisted in hiring said Fuji Syuuske after seeing the latter's portfolio for himself, it was to say the least impressive.

He only wanted what was best for the company and if that meant insisting that Atobe hire Fuji than he would do it. He didn't care as much what kind of personality the man had as long as he could get the job done. He suddenly heard a faint knock at the door and noticed Atobe rising to his feet, opening the door revealing a young brown haired man, whose smile beamed radiantly.

"Hello, I am Fuji Syuuske. Pleasure to meet you," said the brown haired man shaking hands with Atobe, the latter signaled him to take a seat and began his introductions.

"I'll make the introductions short so that we can move on with our planning. I am Atobe Keigo president of _Atobe Enterprise_, as well as the creative director for this new assignment." Atobe pointed across the room to the other men present, "Oshitari Yuushi our public relations coordinator, Tezuka Kunimitsu our market manger, and Sanada Genichiro my assistant as well as copy writer." Atobe glanced over at Fuji, " Fuji Syuuske will be our art director starting today. I hope we can all cooperate well with each other."

"Hai." they all said in unison.

Fuji glanced around the room and noticed the tense atmosphere 'Saa...they're all too serious' he thought to himself. He immediately noted what kind of personality each man held: Atobe he insisted seemed arrogant, but who wouldn't be when they owned over a hundred companies around the world, Oshitari seemed to be coquette something he was all too familiar with, and Sanada seemed rather stoic giving off an air of indifference.

The man called Tezuka he had yet to figure out which was unlike him he could always tell what kind of personality a person had it was something he had acquired after photographing so many different personalities. But he did notice the barrier like aura surrounding the bespectacled man. It was quite bothersome, 'Maybe I'm losing my touch,' he thought to himself.

"Very well let's proceed with our meeting. As you all now our client T Company will like for us to advertise their newly developed product. They have already set a time limit; we have only four months to complete this task. They also want to see our progress in two weeks time meaning we must work fast and efficiently as to not let them down."

"Why so early?" Oshitari asked.

"There has been speculation that they want to see who can provide a better advertisement they have enlisted the help of K Cooperation, we are now rivals for the same product. Only the best can succeed which is what we are currently aiming for. Any questions"? Atobe glanced around the room and took the silence as an answer.

"Good. I have your roles for this assignment: Sanada will be helping me in setting a campaign for the product, Oshitari you will assist the managing department. Fuji since you're new I would like you to assist Tezuka in whatever he needs, he will inform you of what must be done. That is all." Atobe voiced in a commanding tone. Standing from his seat he headed out the door, Sanada following.

Fuji rose from his seat and was ready to walk towards Tezuka but was stopped on his tracks.

"Fuji it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can develop a great relationship," Oshitari said in a sly voice.

The brown haired man immediately realized the hidden meaning behind the other man's words. He smiled back at the blue haired man, "Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me, Atobe-san did say we must _work_ quickly." Fuji walked away from the blue haired man leaving a rather amused Oshitari.

------

"Atobe do you really think it's smart to hire that guy, you know nothing about him, for all you know he could be a spy, you were too careless," Sanada voiced warily.

Atobe glanced at Sanada whom was sitting across from him, and noticed the seriousness in the latter's expression. "I do. There was nothing to be alarmed about in his profile. Don't worry Sanada I know what I am doing."

"Aah, I hope you do."

"Didn't think you'd care so much Sanada," Atobe said with a wide smirk. He rose form his seat and walked around his desk closer to Sanada.

Atobe leaned closer to Sanada until he was face to face with the latter. Sanada did not even flinch at the small gap between the two, Atobe smirked at the never changing expression 'Let's see how much he could hold out,' he thought.

Placing his knee between Sanada's thigh Atobe ran his fingers down Sanada's buttoned up shirt, gently losing up the buttons one by one placing soft kisses on the taller man's exposed chest. Glancing up he noticed that Sanada was still as stoic as ever,' Che never changing, ahn' he thought.

Smoothly placing himself on Sanada's lap his slim fingers held Sanada's face firmly in place before softly covering the latter's lips with his own, nibbling at the taller man's lip asking for silent permission to enter, but noticed no response from the taller man.

Irritated, Atobe rose to his feet and glared at Sanada,"Must you really act like a wall when around me," he asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Atobe it's not appropriate to do such things in the office." Sanada said curtly.

"Fine then. Come to my room tonight, it's appropriate there right."

"Is that an order?"

"Che so you'll only come if it's an order, if that's the case than don't come at all. Do not insult my pride Sanada," he said angrily.

"Very well then I'll take my leave, Atobe-_sama_." Sanada said flatly and headed for the door.

"Che...stop playing games Sanada."

----

"Tezuka-san do you mind informing me of the smaller details for this project?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Ah, look over the notes that are in the folder by the bin the information there is accurate enough," Tezuka replied sternly.

"Hai." Fuji walked over to said bin and glanced over at Tezuka who was now working at his desk, it seemed as if the man never took a break, which was quite understandable given his position.

Tezuka noticed a pair of eyes following him and glanced up only to notice Fuji staring at him intently.

"Sorry for staring I wasn't sure if I should ask you or not seeing as how you're working so intently, but I think there is an error with the numbers in file two." Fuji was grateful that he was able to cover up so nicely he didn't want Tezuka to think he was odd so soon into their meeting, although it was true that the file had an error; he suddenly felt grateful for his detectable eyes.

"Ah, if you don't mind showing me where."

Fuji walked over to Tezuka's desk and passed him over the file their fingers slightly brushing against each other. Fuji glanced quickly at the taller man and noticed the handsome features he had, and suddenly felt grateful that Kikumaru had introduced him to this job if it meant seeing such a handsome face everyday.

Tezuka skimmed over the file quickly and glanced up at Fuji, "You're right, please look over the other files for any mistakes."

Fuji smiled at Tezuka and nodded in response. Occupying the empty desk by the door Fuji did as he was told. Although he had hesitated in accepting the job he couldn't deny that he was feeling slightly excited and it was just a coincidence that Tezuka happened to be the type of guy he liked.

**TBC-**

-So yes there's chapter one, I'm still not sure how long this will be. But if anyone even decided to read this I can add a few recommended pairings.


End file.
